Hope's Protector
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: For Moses's saving grace is when a Desert Sheikh comes to Thebes with an offer of safety and love it may be a key to save his unborn child when Seti and Ramses pick up rumors of his estranged pregnancy.


**This is a squeal to Hopeless Faith. How the other ended I figured it be worth to have a better ending for Moses since he gone through harsh times.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Egypt but just the plot and original characters.**

Hope's Protector

Summary: For Moses's saving grace is when a Desert Sheikh comes to Thebes with an offer of safety and love it may be a key to save his unborn child when Seti and Ramses pick up rumors of his estranged pregnancy.

Warnings: Au, Mpreg, language, oc, Harsh/Cold Ramses

* * *

A few weeks pass ever since coming home and trying to stay out of both Seti and Ramses's sight, Moses could keep track how many times Ramses almost seen him without the tunic he begin to wear to hide the new life forming in his stomach. Leaning against the wall feeling dizzy and tired Moses takes a moment to catch his breath hearing the familiar voice that once sends thrills of delight through him is now pure agonizing fear.

"Where are you Moses? I know you have to be somewhere around here. Damn it Mother where the Ra fuck have you hidden that Hebrew Bastard," Ramses growls harshly.

Tears fall from Moses's cheeks at the words. His hand automatically touching the baby bump in a protective manner. He let himself slide down pulling his knees to his chest having one hand on his belly and the other around his knees to be in a semi curl ball. Silent heart wrenching sobs racks his body and tears flow which can no longer be held back any more.

"Are you hurt?" A deep baritone voice asks causing Moses to look up finding a pair of red-brown orbs meeting his brown ones.

He shakes his head not wanting to talk.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man continues bending down to his eye level, a warm dark olive skin touching his cheek rubbing away the tears from Moses's eyes. "I'm Shujaa, Desert Sheikh from the northern desert sands. What's your name little one?"

"M-Moses, second son of Queen Tuya," Moses chokes over the sudden lump in his throat and his heart seems to stop at the handsome sight of this man who seems to generate a calm and soothing air around him making him feel safe.

"A beautiful name Moses," Shujaa murmurs looking carefully at the fearful young man. "So you're the son that my father mention that his cousin's sister need help to protect."

"But I'm not her real son," Moses whispers only to earn a cluck tongue and a flick on the nose making him go cross eyed for a second.

"You are Tuya's son no and ifs about it," Shujaa lightly scolds making Moses blush at the softness in those red-brown eyes gazing at him with care that seem rare in Ramses's dark orbs.

"And a bringer of new life to be protected. Please Little One let me be your protector and keep you safe."

"How," Moses whimpers staring with wide eyes his heart fluttering away in his chest.

"Become mine and the gem you carry as my own child," Shujaa purrs softly leaning closer to Moses, their noses touching and a mere hint of a smile tugs on stiffen fear lips. "I'll learn to love thee and you to me."

Moses flushes darkly closing shiny eyes full of tears ducking his head. He let his tired body be pulled up into warm arms that gently rocks him and soothing words whispers in his ears while he starts to cry his heart out. The little fluttering in his stomach soothes feeling warm body heat spread through his body at the mere contact of another just holding him tight.

Scooping the now boneless body in his arms, Shujaa frowns at how light the pregnant man feels in his arms before taking him into his rooms. He silently vows to make this angel smile and laugh if it is to his very last breath on this Earth.

Unknown to the two, a pair of very dark colored brown eyes almost black narrows dangerously and growls out with venom, "Moses. He's mine Shujaa and no one else will take him from me."

He storms off mind already forming plans to get what belongs to him. Moses is his property! His own father degree to it. So Moses should follow his commands with no questions. Each step he takes the anger bubbles in his stomach. He continues on his way to his father's study where the Pharaoh Seti is sitting on his chair with a concubine nuzzling against his leg half whine and mew for attention from the hand in her hair while the other flips through the various scrolls on the desk.

Ramses hides a look of disgust before clearing his throat, "Father."

"What is it Ramses?" Seti growls tugging on the lock of hair smirking slightly at the wanton moan.

"That stranger Mother invited is around what's mine," Ramses hisses jaws clenching tightly which is soon mirror by his father.

"That desert rat is here?" The words spoken in a soft and deadly tone that left the room chilly in the warm day.

"My Pharaoh," the concubine croons fluttering her eyes getting the two to stare with disinterest.

"I heard some interesting news earlier but didn't think it was true."

"What?" Seti snarls hand sliding down from the soft locks to be around soft flesh of a woman's neck lightly tightening his fingers closing her windpipe.

"That the second prince is bearing!" the concubine chokes around the tightening hand seeing spots and vision becoming hazy.

"Interesting," Seti growls already curious of the words and if it's true what a delightful price Moses would bring to his kingdom without a second thought he gives a cold smile at the scared eyes staring at him. "You should have said something earlier you pathetic creature."

He closes his hands more making it harder for the woman to breath and she starts to struggle. With one quick blow to the neck he kills her. Ramses's stomach clench at the sight of the now dead body while his father calls to a guard to remove the filth from his sight. Such an inspiring sight yet at the same time it left bile and the urge to run warring in his chest.

"Let's go greet our guest, Son," Seti said with a cold and heartless smile leaving the room with Ramses at his heels not even once thinking of the doubt in the back of his mind.

* * *

Dinner with the royal family and Shujaa is a tense affair. The tension could have broken many of the military weapons and that's saying something since the Pharaoh makes sure to acquire the best material made weapons.

The nauseous feeling makes it hard for Moses to eat but nearly jumps and heart skips a beat feeling Shujaa take his hand into his own. The gentle rubbing on his hand sends shivers down his spine. He blushes darkly at the soft look in those red-brown eyes.

"Safe," the white-blond sheikh murmurs bringing the smaller hand to his lips pressing a kiss to it smiling as the blush darken those sweet cheeks and eyes sparkling with a bit of life in them.

Ramses growls dangerously hoping the evilest of gods would suck Shujaa in the deepest pit of Daut not ever reaching Sekhet-Aaru. Seti grinds his teeth and bites his tongue wanting this desert filth out of his house but for now keeps quiet since a member somehow to his wife. Tuya just smiles the usual calm smile which hides the relief seeing her youngest son safe for now and probably slowly falling for Shujaa as well. From the secret smiles from the young man it seems to be the feelings are mutual.

"Queen Tuya I wish to ask with your permission if Moses and I could wed before I leave at the end of the week." Shujaa ask politely seeing the Pharaoh hiss through clench teeth. "As you see we fallen during his hunting trip a few months back and I hope to ask for your blessing."

'Sneaky young man. Oh Amir you have been smart to send this young man alright,' Tuya muse folding her hands before her mouth giving a thoughtful expression watching Ramses's expression darken into rage.

"MOTHER! You can't be thinking of this filth taking my Moses!" Ramses roars slamming his palms on the table scaring Moses into leaning against Shujaa's side as memories of the harsh kisses and touches race to mind.

"Tuya he's a bearer. Rather rare and worth high prices," Seti growls.

"You have my permission," Tuya answers with a happy smile before it turns to a frown staring at her husband and eldest son. "I'm sure the priest or priestess will marry you now if prefer?"

Moses clears his throat speaking up, "Please."

"As Moses's wish," Shujaa agrees smiling softly putting a warm arm around Moses's shoulder and other hand place on top of the bump with a secret smile appearing on his lips.

He press a chaste kiss on top of Moses's head earning a soft sigh of contentment at the motion. While the Pharaoh and his Heir roar in anger a priestess comes quickly after a servant been sent for her to marry the desert sheikh and the second prince to the throne. A simple chanting and vows spoke as the two sit at the table while Tuya watches on knowing this will protect her son as much as possible. After today she will be in trouble with Seti which may even mean her death but it is worth it.

Shujaa kisses Moses softly pouring all the feelings he meant when saying the vow to be his protector and have him keep hope and faith until his dying days. To help any way of Moses's desires. Moses softly whimpers at the kiss feeling safe and love from another after what feels like darkness in his wake.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
